


Eyes Open

by Averia



Category: DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averia/pseuds/Averia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena's thoughts after their first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Open

Helena had not forgotten. The disappointed look on the former superhero had her nearly saying something. A small smile appeared on her lips as she thought of the kiss. It had felt _so_ right, _so_ nice.

How he had managed to keep the strange innocence in his laughter and his eyes remained a mystery to her. He had seen the whole ugliness of the world so many times.

He was an open person, but his inner complexity allowed him to expose anything, for to finally see was not to understand, that; she had learned a long time ago.

Hopefully she remained a mystery to him too.


End file.
